ffthaifandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 21
Merry two days after Christmas Space Monkies! I am the man without a plan, BlueHighwind. This probably explains just horribly disjointed and random these intros are becoming. In fact every day it becomes harder and harder to write these damn things, mostly because I ran out of ideas back in my FFVII Walkthrough. So out of all the intros I've written, this is without a doubt one of them. Is there really anything else left to say? Zanarkand Cloister of Trials This Cloister of Trials is much different than the classics that you're used to. There is almost no Spheres at all, instead its just a giant Simon puzzle using Tetris Blocks. Inside the grid, are a bunch of white dots scattered about. However instead of teleporting pedestals like before, these guys now may or may not hold a hidden Tetris Block. If you manage to find all the Tetris Blocks without screwing up and stepping on a dot that is empty, you can advance to the next room. The first one is right in front of you. Then head right to find a long yellow piece. Just Northwest of that is another piece just like the first. Head up a teeny-weeny to find a green zig-zag piece. Now go across the board and dodge all the other dots and step on the Northwestern most light. This win get you a blue L-Block and solve the puzzle. Once the puzzle is solved, the door will open and six pedestals will come out of the walls. You need to push in each of the pedestals on the corners in order to create a puzzle in the next room. Unfortunatly the next room is much bigger and even has a new piece. There are four puzzles you must solve. In an insanely complicated and difficult attempt at coding, I will now try to graph out the solutions for each. Simply step on all the dots marked with an "X'" to create the corresponding Block: | valign="top" width="50%"| '''Northeast Pedestal |- | valign="top" width="50%"| '''Southwest Pedestal | valign="top" width="50%"| '''Southeast Pedestal |- |} Holy shit that took a lot of work. Just check the page code - it goes on for miles. And it didn't even come out as well as I hoped. Well back to the Walkthrough. Once you're done with the puzzles and have solved all four, a Kilika and a Besaid sphere will form next to the TV. Grab them, and go back to the first room. Put the Spheres into the Pedestals that haven't been moved yet, and push them into their sockets. If you've been paying attention, you'll have noticed that after every puzzle you solved a symbol appeared around the center hole. When you finish with the Spheres, the other two symbols will appear and then you can move on to the next stage. However the next part is an actual Trial, and you can get a GAME OVER for fucking up. So go back to the first room and Save up. Next up is the first in several difficult bosses. Take the lift down, and Save your game. Save it twice just to be sure. Up next is one of the hardest bosses in the game. As you head up Yuna will discover that there is no Fayth here - just a statue. So no Final Aeon? Yup, you can't get the Final Aeon in this game. The only way you can get a Final Aeon is to sacrifice a Guadian and make him into a Fayth. Well I don't really have a problem with that. Hell I'd make three Final Aeons - Kimahri, Rikku, and Wakka. Maybe I can mix them together and make a Super Final Aeon. Knights of the Round, anyone? However Yuna and the gang won't kill off one of their members because they must adhere to the strict codes of morality that all heros are stuck in. This is why Villains are usually more interesting and generally cooler and more badass. I say "usually" because Seymour is not all badass, cool or interesting. He just sucks. Head up to the next room to reach the Final Destination - not the Final Boss of course, but the final portion of our Pilgrimage. The End of the Pilgrimage Yunalesca, who is entire unembarrased to walk around wearing pratically nothing, comes in and welcomes us to her less than humble home. She says a lot of things, but I wasn't really listening, I was too busy... looking... at something... sorry, Space Monkies, but you really got to watch yourself at this stage in the game. One wrong move and your head will get stuck in Yunalesca's cleavage. And there is no return from those dark depths. Flash back! Auron, and Jecht are debating who is going to become the Final Aeon. Neither are exactly ethusiastic to die. Auron, climbs behind Jecht and sticks his hand up in the hair. "Sold!" yells Yunalesca, and thanks to Auron's brilliant trickery, he's still alive (well ghost-alive) and Jecht is now suffering a pain more horrible than a thousand deaths as Sin. Well after that is turns out that Yunalesca is evil, in fact she even killed Auron. Such a crime is not to be forgiven, let's kill the bitch! As Evil Yuna dies she reminds you that with her goes the Final Aeon, and my dreams of transforming the useless idiots into Ultra Cool, Super Powerful '''Mega-Knights of the Round. Damn, you Tidus. Also Yunalesca mentions some dude named Yu Yevon, who is in actuallity the Immortal God who is running the Sin racket. Perhaps this dude will be the awesome badass villain I've been waiting for all game? No. He isn't. After the battle ends, go up past Yunalesca's death place to find a little outcropping at the end. Here is the Sun Crest, an ingrediant to Tidus's Final Weapon. Go outside to find both Sin and Cid, whose Airship has conviently been repaired now that we need one. *cough* Contrivance of the Plot *cough* Now you can begin the sidequests before you take on Sin, which is also the final dungeon. I'll include the ones you definitely should do before you even think of beating the game on the next page or two. If you just want to skip to the end, see the Table of Contents at the Main Page. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough